


A SOLDIERs Will

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cussing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupidity, WTF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Her life was ripped away when Gaia was swallowed by Darkness. But before the last bit of light was swallowed...as she sat there weeping over her dead brother's body, cast out of the Lifestream as it was by their cruel Goddess. Surrounded by beautiful roses that were wilting due to the corruption creeping ever closer to them...He appeared. The Darkness circling him lovingly. Almost like a friend. And the roses that he held...they did not wilt from the Darkness. In fact, it seemed to feed them and give them life, making them all the more beautiful. And she fell in love. Fell in love with Darkness, with him. With a final request that her brother be encased in everlasting roses that the Darkness could not destroy, she swore to this man that she would spend the rest of her life beside him. Upon finding that he had no heart, she offered her own to him. But he refused, telling her that her beauty stemmed from the heart beating inside her body, and that he refused to take that beauty away. So he granted her wish to encase her brother and saved her from being swallowed by the Darkness of her world. He has taken her back to the Castle that he resides in now...but was that a stroke of luck...or the biggest mistake of his nonexistence?
Relationships: Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. I Have to Report In

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like messing around. This is a combination of two of my fave fandoms. Sorry if it's kinda shitty. It was a brain binge one day n I don't even know if I like it...

All of the members of the Organization were scattered about the Grey Room waiting anxiously. Tenshi hadn't returned from her mission yet. Her _very first_ mission _alone._ One she had been so eager to go on by herself. It had been two weeks and they hadn't even heard from her.

The mission was only supposed to take around three days. Marluxia was pacing back and forth, worried out of his mind. Over the time that Tenshi had spent at The Castle That Never Was, he was the one that had grown the closest to her and he cared about her very much. He looked out the huge window up at the Kingdom Hearts moon. 

_'Please be safe, Waga Kiseki1...'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, across the room a Dark Corridor opened itself up and Tenshi staggered through and fell to the ground. All heads turned toward her as she lay there, not moving. Suddenly, she twitched a little then slid her hands underneath herself and slightly levered herself up. Her head turned to the side and her hazy gaze looked around.

"I...I made it b-back..." they heard her whisper.

She tried to push herself farther up, but her strength failed her and she slipped back to the ground. Hissing to herself, she once again levered herself back up and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. 

"I won't stop..." they heard her whisper, "I won't give in...not until I have reported in...not until I give my report to the Superior..."

She shakily pushed herself to her feet and took a few staggering steps forward, then stopped and tried to steady herself as she almost fell down again as her legs almost gave out on her. 

"No..." she muttered again, "I have to keep going, I won't give up. Not until I have reported in."

Taking a few more staggering steps, she swayed a little then fell back to her knees. Tears began to well in her eyes as she kneeled on the ground. 

"No, this is my first mission alone here. I won't fail my mission. If I do, Superior will never trust me. I will succeed. I won't stop until I report." she told herself, her voice wavering as the tears started to fall. 

Forcing herself to her feet once again, she made herself stand straight and tall.

"I am SOLDIER 1st Class Tenshi Avaron Rhapsodos. I never quit my missions. Whether that means I complete them or die trying." she whispered as she continued to stumble forward, repeating it over and over to herself. 

Slowly but surely, however, her voice began to fade as did her strength and she fell back to the ground face down. Marluxia, who had been watching the whole time in shock, finally snapped out of it and ran to her side. Gently turning her over, he noticed she wasn't breathing and when he leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest he found that her heart wasn't beating as well. 

"Vexen, get over here. Her heart has stopped and she's not breathing. She needs help." he yelled over his shoulder. 

Vexen, even though he wasn't friends with Tenshi, still liked her and liked discussing the finer points of science with her seeing as she was highly intelligent, dropped the book he was reading and rushed over to the both of them. Pressing his fingers to the side of Tenshi's throat over what would be her pulse point, he verified that her heart wasn't beating. 

"Lexaeus, get over here and help me get her down to my lab. I can help her better down there." he called over to the larger man. 

Lexaeus stood and walked over to the three of them and picked Tenshi up and walked through a Dark Corridor that Vexen had summoned. Marluxia made to go after him, but Vexen held him back. 

"I need you to go get the Superior. That is the best thing you can do for her now. If you follow me, you'll just end up getting in my way. I assure you, I'll do the best that I can to take care of her. She will not leave this world, Marluxia. I promise you. You're not the only one who enjoys spending time with her."

And with that, the Chilly Academic turned and fled into the Dark Corridor after Lexaeus so he could start work on saving Tenshi. 


	2. In the Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi wakes up...and it's one hell of a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure if this is worth writing...but I just gonna keep on keeping on...sometimes ya just gotta work with whatever muse comes yer way even if it's basically shit....I dunno, is it? Ann, who cares, it's still fun! Enjoy! 😉 also there are some points where I forget the names of things....yeeeeeeah bear with on that I'm sorry...sleep deprivation does that to ya...

As the tendrils of Darkness wound their way from around Lexaeus and Vexen, they found themselves in the infirmary of the Castle. Vexen quickly moved over to one side of the room gathering supplies to try and save Tenshi while Lexaeus gently laid her on a bed. Vexen turned and drug over a machine and without any discretion, grasped the front of her coat and ripped it open. The zipper broke and the zip itself split down the middle until her entire chest was showing and a little of her stomach. She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath her coat so Vexen was treated to the sight of her red bra and rather large breasts covered by it. 

However, at the moment he didn't have the time nor the right to appreciate the sight before him. Creating a knife out of ice, Vexen cut Tenshi's bra from her chest. He knew that she was going to be angry at him for it, but he had no choice if he was going to save her. Pushing it out of his way, Vexen pulled a few wires from the machine over and placed the pads from it onto key locations on her chest. At that very moment, several Corridors opened and Marluxia and Xemnas, followed by Saix walked through and their eyes found Tenshi. 

Marluxia's eyes hit her just as Vexen sent a jolt of electricity through her body and her back arched up off the bed and her face seemed to contort in pain. A gasp flew from his throat and he made to fly over to her, but two strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle and held him back. He looked over his shoulder and found Saix clenching his teeth as he held him, his eyes also focused on Tenshi. 

"Let me go, you bastard! Kiseki needs me!" he cursed, clawing at the arms around him. 

"Silence XI!" Xemnas' voice snapped as he also watched Tenshi. 

She hadn't responded to the jolt of electricity that had flown through her body trying to restart her heart, so Vexen upped the amps and set the machine to go off again. Pressing the button, Tenshi's body jolted again, then slumped back to the bed. They all waited again, their breaths caught in their throats. Suddenly, Tenshi took a deep breath then coughed hard. Marluxia threw off Saix and bolted to her side. 

He pulled her up against him and buried his face deeply into her long hair. The white strands, though they were streaked through with mud and other things, still soothing him. He had her back. She was with him. She was safe, and he wasn't going to let her go ever again.

Fuck the Superior and his missions. He wasn't letting Tenshi out of his sight ever again, and woe be to the person who tried to take her away. 

"Ma-Mar-luxia...I can't. You're ho-lding me too...Mar-Marly I can't breathe..." a muffled voice was heard. 

Realizing what he was doing, Marluxia pulled back from smothering Tenshi against his chest and looked down at her. Her eyes, though they were dim, were the normal clear violet color he had come to love. 

"You are here. You've come back to me, Tenshi." Marluxia whispered down to her. 

A small slowly spread its way across Tenshi's face. She had known that Marluxia was going to be worried about her when she didn't come back on time. But she didn't want to disappoint Xemnas. So she wasn't going to come back until the mission she was sent on was finished. She was going to have to make it up to him later. 

However right now...Slowly Tenshi reached up and curled her hand into a few locks of Marluxia's hair. Gently she tugged on them, telling him she wanted him to come down to her level. She wasn't as tall as he was, so to do what she wanted, she needed him to lean down. Once he was down on her level, she slid her hands onto his cheeks and gently pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. 

Pulling back after a second, she smiled again, then whispered, "Of course I'm here. Of course I came back. I promised you I always would. You know that I love you, and I will never leave you. We might part ways, but my heart is always yours.

I swore I would give it to you the day I met you. You know, I have something for you."

Reaching into the pocket of her destroyed coat, she pulled out a red velvet box. Opening it, she showed the contents to Marluxia. Inside were two silver necklaces, each with a silver heart caged around a blue sparkling shard. 

"These may look like silver, but they are actually made of Mithril, an almost indestructible metal. And inside the heart...the last two remaining shards of Materia in existence. All others have been destroyed by Darkness. I was lucky to save those. I thought it only fitting to share what is left of my brother with the one who put him to a peaceful rest.

Showed him mercy, when our cruel Goddess would not. This is one of the reasons why I'm so late getting back. I had to refind where my brother was laid to rest to get the Mithril and Materia from his sword. I wanted to have a way for you to know that I am always by your side even if I'm not there physically. A sort of symbol that I'll always come back." she whispered, pulling out both necklaces and then closing the box and slipping it back into the pocket of her coat.

Slipping one of the necklaces over Marluxia's head, she watched it fall into place, then she did the same for herself, moving her hair out of the way once she had the necklace placed right. Marluxia touched the charm as he pulled his hair out from underneath the chain as well. It was beautiful, just like her. Suddenly, Tenshi fell forward. 

"Tenshi!" Marluxia cried, his arms going around her, supporting her so she didn't fall to the ground. 

"I-I'm fine. My body...it's tired..." she whispered, trying to support herself. 

"Marluxia her body has been through a lot and needs to rest. Either leave her here, which would be best. Or take her back to your room and watch her like a hawk. But either way, she needs a lot of rest. Her body needs to recover her strength. 

I would prefer that she stay here though." Vexen said, starting to walk over. 

Marluxia lifted Tenshi into his arms and walked over to one of the larger beds in the infirmary. Laying her down on it, he lifted himself up on the bed next to her. 

"I'm staying with her. I don't care what you say, Vexen." he said, settling down next to her. 

Vexen nodded, pulling over a different machine and started pulling off electrodes and pressing them to Tenshi's body. Soon after, a steady beeping filled the room. Looking at the machine, Marluxia saw a green line going across a screen jumping up and down each time the beep would sound. It must have been her heartbeat. Then Vexen drug over an IV pole along with an IV kit and set up some fluids so that Tenshi wouldn't become dehydrated. 

She was going to be out cold for a while and she needed the liquids in her body. 

"Keep an eye on her. If you fall asleep, be careful, don't pull off any of the leads or pull out her IV." Vexen warned before Dark Corridoring out of the room. 

"Watch her Marluxia. I still need her report, and she is nice to have around." Marluxia heard Xemnas grumble before another Dark Corridor opened and shut. 

Finally Marluxia heard a growl before yet another Corridor opened and shut and then he knew that he and Tenshi were alone. 

"I'm not going to let anyone have you, Waga Kiseki. Not even the Darkness." he whispered softly in her ear, laying his head down next to hers and closing his eyes. 

He was exhausted from all the worrying he had done. He needed sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit or not imma havin fun with this...you don't have to read if you don't want to. This is basically just my brain being dumb cause I have major bouts of insomnia at times n this stupidity is the product. Yeah normally I wouldn't post, but hey when you actually start laughing at how bad yer writing turns out (at least in my mind it's kinda sad) it's kinda fun to c wat everyone else says 🤣🤪 also some of you may notice I have made the reference that Tenshi is related to Genesis Rhapsodos....yet she looks nothing like him. There is a reason for this....all technicalities aside...Hojo got ahold of Genesis' DNA and made his own adjustments...n yes it is possible in this world to make all the changes to the features I named....COME ON PEEPS it's HOJO!! Leave it to him to find a way to get someone's DNA, make a basic clone of them, then alter the looks of that clone SO DRASTICALLY that the clone and original NEVER figure out that they are related. It was only a fluke/once in a million chance that Tenshi and Genesis found out that they were a clone of each other, but they just decided to go along with the brother/sister thing so things wouldn't be awkward


	3. What. The. Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in years, Saix dreams. Unfortunately this dream...terrifies him to no end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so this is where the other fandom comes in real strong....and it might be a while before I get anything else out on this....so if yer actually enjoying this....major sorries....I do have a bunch of other things already written that I'll be getting posted. Then once those little goodies are up I'm gonna try to start actually working working on my stories again. Most of the stuff I've been writing here of late hav been spur of the moment get it out b4 u forget it. What I'm posting afap is stuff I've had written, had it on a different site, gotten absolutely pissed at the site due to how they make you upload stuff, n said nope bubye I'm going to aoe3 bye bitches!!😈

Saix tossed and turned on the bed that he lay. His sheets were wrapped around him as he twisted back and forth. His normally peaceful and blank mind was caught in a nightmare. One that was pulling away at the very edges of his sanity. 

* * *

_Upon the scape of his mind he was running, chasing after someone. He stretched out his hand, reaching for the person as they stopped momentarily._

_"Wait, who are you?" he asked, out of breath._

_"Oh, you know who I am, Saix. You've known me ever since I first came to the Castle. Now come catch me!" the figure smiled over their shoulder, throwing him a sly grin._

_Saix hadn't caught a full view of the figures face, but that smile...that smile. He knew it from somewhere. He just couldn't place it! Continuing to run after the figure, the blank landscape of his mind changed into a modern city that seemed familiar for some odd reason. Though he was sure he had never been to that city before himself._

_The figure stopped suddenly, like it was surprised, and looked up at the sky as if it were looking at something. Then suddenly the figures head jerked backwards, then the figure began to slump to the ground. Saix ran forward quickly and made his way to the figures side. He found that the figure was wearing a hood and as he pushed it back horror gripped his entire being. It was Tenshi that he had been chasing._

_However, what had made her head jerk back was what made horror rush through Saix's body. A bullet had shot itself through her forehead, clean and clear. It was as if Xigbar had sniped her down off a rooftop high above. He looked at all the high rooftops around them, but saw no one on top of them. Then softly, he began hearing clicking footsteps._

_They slowly began to get louder and louder over a short period of time. Soon they were right behind him. Then all the sudden, they stopped altogether._

_"Who are you?" Saix ground out, rage coating each of his words thickly._

_"She shouldn't have left us..." the words were silkily uttered, but there was still anger laced harshly into them._

_Saix drew Tenshi close to his chest and stood with her in his arms. Whirling around, he bared his fangs at the person._

_"I said, who are you?" Saix growled out, anger starting to get the better of him._

_If this person didn't answer soon, damn knowing who they were...he was going to tear them to shreds for killing Tenshi._

_"She belonged to us, yet she left us all alone. She left us to be somewhere else. Somewhere where she DIDN'T BELONG!" the other person retaliated, the calm leaving their voice as well._

_However they didn't seem to care that Saix was loosing his cool, they were in their own world of rage._

_"She belonged to us! WE are her FAMILY! NOT YOU! WE are the ones that she is SUPPOSED to be with! SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO LEAVE US!" a man with long silver hair and cat-like mint green eyes started to rant, slowly starting to pace back and forth in front of Saix, the gun he was carrying hanging limply at his side, "Brother is WORRIED SICK about her. HAS BEEN GOING INSANE because she hasn't been WITH US! And now look what's happened. I'VE HAD TO GO AND DO THIS, JUST SO I CAN BRING HER HOME! No matter though..."_

_At this he smiled insanely._

_"Sister can bring her back from the Lifestream and wipe her memories clean of ever coming to this corrupted place. And then she'll never even REMEMBER that you existed! Then none of this will ever have to happen again. Although..." the silver haired boy stopped his pacing and turned to look at Saix, a sadistic gleam that seemed quite natural coming to his eyes, "You...will have to go. Just to make SURE she doesn't remember. Ya know, just in case you come back and try to lure her away again. Can't have that...now can we?"_

_Another insane smile lit up the boys face as he leveled his gun at Saix's head._

"Shit, forgive me, Tenshi..." _was the last thought that crossed through Saix's mind before the boy pulled the trigger and Saix heard the gun go off._

* * *

Suddenly, Saix shot up, sitting up in his bed, a cold sweat drenching his skin and the covers still wound around his legs. His pillow was clenched against his chest in a death grip, and his chest rose and fell like he had just run a thousand miles without a stop for rest. Physical heart pounding, he dropped his pillow back to his bed and set to work untangling his blankets from his body. He had to go and see Tenshi and ask her about the boy he had seen in his dream. He finished untangling the sheets from his legs and quickly walked to his bathroom. 

Though he wanted to ask her, there was no way he was going down there like he was. He was always cool, calm, and collected, and he would never seem otherwise. So he proceeded into his shower to wash away the sweat that covered him. Once out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into his room. Walking over to his closet, he opted out of putting on his usual outfit, choosing to only put on his black pants and sliding on a black, short sleeve t-shirt and a long, but light, coat Tenshi had gotten for everyone in the Organization. 

She had said everyone needed something to lounge around in once and a while, and while he had seen others wearing theirs often, he never wore his. This would be the first time he wore it. Saix walked over in front of the mirror he kept in his room, the one he used to get his normal uniform to sit right. His hair was still slightly wet so it hadn't fluffed like it normally did, but he wasn't paying any attention to that. He was looking at the outfit he was wearing. 

The coat that Tenshi had gotten him hugged his upper body, not uncomfortably, but enough that it showed that he had a slim frame. Then as the coat reached his hips, it flared slightly, allowing for freedom of movement and he guessed if he moved fast enough, that it would flare behind him quite dramatically. Just to test his theory, he spun in a circle in front of the mirror and the coat flared out around him. To his surprise, Saix found this pleased him for some reason. He had never really cared for his looks when it came to his clothing, preferring to wear the Organization coat all the time. 

However, now he saw why Tenshi went out of her way sometimes to drag Marluxia to other worlds so she could find other clothes that she could wear when she wasn't forced to wear her Organization coat. Nodding to himself, Saix turned and headed towards his door, intent on making his way down to the infirmary, before realizing he could just open a Dark Corridor down there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Waga Kiseki: My Miracle  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
